herofandomcom-20200223-history
Diana (mythology)
Diana is the Roman goddess of hunting. Her Greek equivalent is Artemis. She is the daughter of the god Jupiter and the titan Latona. As goddess of hunting Diana associated with animals and woodlands. She can talk to animals and control them. Diana is also one of the Roman triple goddesses. Unlike her greek equivalent Artemis who was born on Delos Diana was born in the woods near Ephesus the city that worshipped both deities as one goddess. Even though she was worshiped in the city and had her own temple and shrine. The woods were Diana's home just like Artemis. Other similarities to Diana and her Greek equivalent are that they are both virgin deities, fertility deities, nature deities, moon deities, hunting deities and deities of childbirth and they both have hunting hounds, Nymph followers and a favorite stag. But there are differences as well. Artemis cares for the wilderness more than people, while Diana cares for both. another is that Diana is also a goddess of magic and witchcraft just like Hecate. Biography Diana and her brother Apollo was born the same way as Artemis and her brother Apollo. Their father Jupiter fell in love with Latona or Leto. Jupiter's wife Juno was angry, the only difference is they were born near the city Ephesus that worshiped the goddess instead of the birth place of Apollo and Artemis. Diana wanted to remain a virgin forever and wanted to live in the wilderness. When the city Ephesus worshiped the goddess she didn't mind having rule over one city, unlike Artemis who wanted no cities at all. Diana and her brother both care for her mother much like their Greek equivalents. Though she did have one city to worship her Diana loved the forests more then the city. Diana got her Nymph helpers, chariot, bow & arrows, dogs and deer the same way as Artemis. Just like the Greek goddess of the hunt Diana has also punished people for similar reasons that Artemis did. While born virgins, Artemis and Diana are not always the same. They both never married, but Artemis never wanted her followers and hunters to fall in love. Diana however would answer the prayers of women who wished to find a man and became pregnant. Diana protects nature such as plants and animals just like Artemis. She also protects women and children just like the Greek goddess and they both care for them. However the Greek goddess Artemis is seen as a guardian, protector, caretaker and nurturer of the woods and animals while the Roman goddess Diana is all of those things but also seen as a mother to animals. Other similarities between Artemis and Diana: like her Greek counterpart the Roman goddess is also mentioned as a being that predates Roman mythology and because Artemis is linked with Bastet, Diana is also liked to the cat goddess. Diana has taken the form of a cat and a deer just like Artemis. Diana has also punished people for boasting just like the Greek goddess. She even punished those who saw her bathing, another similarity with her Greek equivalent counterpart. Just like Artemis the goddess Diana has modern day things named after her; stuff that is linked to animals, hunting, mother nature and the moon. Diana also has an asteroid belt named after her in astronomy. Diana's possessions *Silver Chariot pulled by deer *Dogs *Silver Bow & Arrows *Wild animals *Tunic *Sandals *Deer *Boar *Spear Navigation Category:Deities Category:Female Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Immortals Category:Mythology Category:Theology Heroes Category:Healers Category:Force of Nature Category:Guardians Category:Nurturer Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protectors Category:Lethal Category:Selfless Category:Strategists Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Amazons Category:Energy Beings Category:Loyal Category:Outright